Grandma Squarepants
Grandma Squarepants is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in TNT's "The Spongebob Dead". Description Grandma is described as "weak, a moral compass, obedient and good-natured. Aside from zombies, Grandma Squarepants never killed a human being which turned out to be a grave mistake. Pre-Apocalypse Bikini Bottom Before the Apocalypse, Grandma worked as a Math teacher for 45 years, she retired a few years before the dead started to rise. She had three children one of which became the father of Spongebob(her grandson). She also had a husband that died years before the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Grandma at first was very confused about what was happening to the world around her and was often scared and not ready for what was to come. When she realized the dead were rising, she was surviving at Spongebob's Pineapple with her grandson, Spongebob and his best friend Patrick, she looked to Patrick for survival expertise since she did not know how to fight and does not want to die. Patrick protected her as well as Spongebob. They eventually fled the pineapple when Patrick released a horde of 235 zombies onto the Bikini Bottom National Guard so they can go and rescue their friends. Grandma was scared of all the bloodshed(both human and zombie) around her. She was also shocked and saddened by Barnacleboy's death to a zombie bite and Mermaidman having to destroy his brain to prevent him from coming back. Season 2 Grandma was not ready by the time Season 2 was released and was one of two survivors forbidden to have a weapon, the other being Pearl Krabs. When Squilliam and his Military Squad attacked, Grandma almost died but was defended by Bubble Bass, who threw grenades at her attackers. She was deeply saddened at the death of Pearl Krabs by an insane military official. Although a Pacifist, she sided with her grandson and the rest of the group to kill Squilliam. She was the only survivor who did not witness Squilliam's death. Season 3 Grandma tried to help out her group fight off a zombie herd that broke into Squilliam's former Mansion's property successfully killing a few zombies with Mrs.Puff's knife. Eventually, she was forced to flee when the mansion got overrun. Grandma followed Spongebob's orders by resorting to hunting afterwards back out in the open, BUT, her plans changed when she and the rest of the group were given a chance by two strangers named Kal and Kenneth to come and survive at their log factory as they have plenty of supplies. Grandma liked their setup and also helped Hilda give birth to her triplet babies which was a success. Later though, after Spongebob and the rest of the group excluding Grandma were imprisoned in small cages for figuring out the true, sick nature of Kal and his group, Spongebob and the others escaped with a pro-survivor named Linda claming Kal and Kenneth to be too stupid to check her for weapons, Spongebob realized they have his Grandma held hostage, Spongebob and the others fight their way through Kenneth and the other log factory members excluding Reyes and Mary and eventually stumbled across Hilda threatening to kill Grandma. After some hesitation, Hilda shoots Grandma in neck causing Spongebob to snap and slaughter Hilda to death. Later, Grandma was shot in the neck again this time by Kal, when Spongebob was about to kill Kal for his dirty lie, zombies showed up and devoured Kal and Spongebob decided to help Grandma and the others to get out of here leaving Kal a grisly fate to the undead. Grandma however died from major blood loss the next day. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Grandma has killed. * A few zombies. Death Killed by : Kal and Hilda(Alive) - After some hesitation towards Spongebob's blackmail, Hilda shoots Grandma in neck causing Spongebob to snap and slaughter Hilda to death. Later, Grandma was shot in the neck again this time by Kal, when Spongebob was about to kill Kal for his dirty lie, zombies showed up and devoured Kal and Spongebob decided to help Grandma and the others to get out of here leaving Kal a grisly fate to the undead. Grandma however died from major blood loss the next day. Spongebob Squarepants (Out of Mercy) - Not wanting to see his Grandmother undead, Spongebob reluctantly shoots his Grandma in the head to prevent reanimation, this sparked a huge change in Spongebob entirely no longer making him the happy go lucky friendly Sponge he was before. Category:The Spongebob Dead